The Legend of Zelda~The Power of Three
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: Three children, bound by family, trained in the way's of Hyrule, must learn to work together to defeat their newest enemy.
1. Dace's Training

Sparks flew like small clouds of fireflies, extinguishing in the air. Steel clanged off specially hardened wood. On one side was the small, yet surly Mido, swinging a black wooden sword. On the other was the somewhat taller, but still young, Dace. Dace was only 14 in Hylian years, but for a Kokiri it was ancient. As they fought in the shadow of the Great Deku Tree Dace swung is sword this way and that, but Mido continued to easily block it. Suddenly Mido lunged, sweeping his sword against the back of Dace's left knee. Dace did a slow back flip, snapping his right boot into Mido's torso and punting the small Kokiri man into the air and up, up past the uppermost branches of the Great Deku Tree, into the sky. "Oops, sorry Mido!" he called. Several seconds later Mido fell back to earth, saved from a nasty fall by grabbing one of the extra long vines trailing from the uppermost branches. "I do wish you'd remember your strength, Dace." Mido grumbled, rubbing his stomach where he was hit. He guzzled some Life Potion from a silver flask hanging from his sash and wiped away the drips. "Ok, I need to get some more potions. Meditate for one hour. I'll post Kokiri guards. You won't be disturbed." Mido ordered, walking away. Dace crossed his legs and sat down before the Great Deku Tree, shutting his eyes. He thought about his Father, Link, the Hero of Time, and his sisters, Lita and Kaylynn. But his father was at Hyrule Castle with his mother, Zelda. Lita was away in Kakariko, training under Impa in the ways of the Sheikah. Naboroo was training Kaylynn in the ways of the desert out in the Spirit Temple. They were all scheduled to meet tomorrow at the Temple of Time, where their fates were to be decided. Dace's mind snapped back to the present, he heard soft footsteps, multiple pairs of incredibly soft footsteps. The Kokiri, he knew, would announce themselves, and even the Sheikah weren't THIS stealthy. No, it was someone else. Someone, yet unknown, had sent these people. "You're too loud!" Dace yelled, jumping halfway up the Deku tree and grabbing a vine. Below him a dozen, black suited ninja-like warriors waited. They held various martial arts poses.  
"What are you guy's? Sheikah warrior wannabes?" Dace insulted. "Get Him!" the lead warrior yelled, Dace assumed he was the leader as he had three red bands around his right arm, whereas the others only had one. All 12 of them hurled multiple Deku nuts at him, hoping to blind him and be able to attack while he was disoriented. Dace ran around the trunk of the Great Deku Tree and all the warriors moved to follow. They had just climbed up to Dace's level when he came around the other side. The vine was tied around his waist now and he held bundles of tiny Deku nuts in either hand. At once he threw them, making a veil of light, and before the warriors could adjust he was in among them. Whipping his Kokiri sword from its sheath he slashed left and right. He killed no one, but hurt them immensely. One by one the ninjas disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Dace dropped to the ground, solemnly sheathing his sword. Just then Mido burst in, all of the Kokiri behind him. They brandished clubs, Deku sticks, slingshots, and swords. When they saw there was no one except Dace there, they left. "It is time to go, Dace. There is no more I can teach you." Mido said. Gesturing for him to follow, Mido left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Lita's Training

The room was nearly pitch black, save for a small torch in its bracket by the wall. "This is the test of Shadow Sight." Impa said to Lita as she tied a black bandanna over Lisa's eyes. Impa wore dark purple and black form-fit armor with knee-high black boots and fingerless dark purple gauntlets. Lita wore an identical outfit, except her armor bore the golden mark of the Triforce. "Each member of the clan of the Sheikah takes this test. You must learn to see with your inner eye, avoid the blades, the traps, and make it through without being touched." Impa said, finishing tying the knot. Impa stepped away and with a wave of her hand, extinguished the torch and then pulled a large stone lever. "Begin!" With a loud grinding noise, the blades started swinging. I need to destroy those blades before they really do some damage. Lisa thought, she slowly focused her senses inward. Suddenly the room became crystal clear, the swinging crescent blades, the arrow shooters, and the trapdoors. Lita ran across the room, dodging around the trapdoors, jumping over the blades, and slipping under the clouds of arrows. She repeated the process until she was on the far side of the room; she quickly deciphered the runes and pressed the appropriate rune to light the room again. She trained in this room every day for the year she was to train with the Sheikah, Impa always throwing in a new twist. Finally, it was her final day with the Sheikah. Lita entered beside Impa into the chamber and was surprised to find it brightly lit, no traps, no blades, and no arrow-shooters. Just a milky white circle of rope marking a large ring about 30 feet in diameter. "What gives, Sensei?" Lita queried. "No tricks, this time, we fight. If you best me, you are the Sheikan Lazarus that the prophecies foretold. Now, we shall fight." Impa said, and immediately attacked with a double fisted smash, which Lita easily dodged, while responding with a snap kick. The fighting was immensely fast paced, but somehow Lita was untouched. It's like she can see what I'm going to do, before I do it. Impa thought, The Shadow Scythe, it is the only way I can defeat her. Impa realized, and Lita back flipped away from Impa, mirroring Impa's movements. As a death black mana Scythe appeared before Impa, it was too late. Lita hit Impa hard enough to send her out of the ring. Lita calmly dusted her hands off until she noticed Impa had disappeared. "Master! Where are you!" Lita yelled. Footsteps sounded behind her and Lita spun, lashing out with a kick. The creature behind her turned out to be a gaunt creature made of purple mana and it easily blocked her kick. It also blocked all of her other attacks. Lita jumped back, feeling a strange energy build up inside her. "Shadow Strike!" she cried. Her fist glowed a bright violet and she punched the creature in it's sternum, and her fist went THROUGH the creature. Slowly it dropped to it's knees, then on all fours, then fell flat on it's face. A stinky purple cloud billowed up about her. Then Impa suddenly appeared "You are the Sheikan Lazarus of prophecies foretold, there is nothing else I can teach you. Come, it is time to go to the Temple." Impa said, then walked out with Lita on her heels.  



	3. The Power of Three Emerges

(I apologize for not making a chapter on Kaylynn's training, but I had a case of writers block)  
  
Mido walked grandly into the Temple of Time. When Link had vanquished Ganondorf the spell confining the Kokiri to Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods was eliminated. Dace strode in behind Mido, looking tall in his Kokiri clothing. His training sword hung in a scabbard at his side beside a Kokiri Bow and a quiver of arrows. His air was dignified, but wary of his surroundings. Link leaned lightly against the Altar of Time, clad in a ghost-white tunic and tights (yes tights) beneath black boots and his red gauntlets. Wisps of blonde hair streaked with white poked from beneath his cap, for he was at least 56 and Zelda, who stood before the Door of Time with her head bowed towards it, was at least 50. Navi, Tatl, and Tael buzzed around the ceiling impatiently. Various members of the Council of Hyrule lined the red carpet leading to the Altar. A pair of tall figures in heavy black cloaks strode at equal pace down the carpet, all of their body hidden except for their eyes. The one on the left stopped before Link and knelt. "Hero of Time, it has been awhile since we last met." Impa's voice came from the kneeling figure. Now Link studied the second figure with more care. "Lita? My little girl?" Link asked, brushing the hood away from her face, which now had a certain severity, including a silver slash beneath her right eye, the mark of the Sheikan Lazarus. He started to hug her when she said, "Father, please, I am a Sheikah now." Link stiffened, then laughed heartily, releasing his somewhat embarrassed daughter. Naboroo and Link's youngest daughter, Kaylynn, glided up the aisle. Kaylynn had long sandy blond hair pulled back into a long ponytail. She wore the traditional Gerudo jewelry, except for the three gold rings holding her hair at the base of her ponytail, indicating the leader of the Gerudo trainees. She wore puffy light yellow pants, a sleeveless light yellow tunic shirt, and a tight fitting purple vest. At her waist dangled a single Gerudo training scimitar in its scabbard. Her lavender colored eyes watched every single person in the room that lined the carpet. "Now, to see if my friends have trained my children well! Darunia, Ruto?" Link said to all as Link, flanked by Darunia and Ruto, raced at Link's three children. "Stand and Defend!" Dace yelled, whipping out his training blade. He avoided Link's first thrust with the Master Sword, and parried the second. Suddenly Dace's left foot snaked behind Link's ankle and tripped him. Now Dace knelt lightly beside his father, the blade of his sword at Link's jugular vein. Meanwhile, Lita was busy fending off Darunia's massive fists. She blocked and spun away, only to spin further from Darunia's other fist. Her fist glowed a violet-red as she punched him in the gut, sending the 700-pound Goron flying. Darunia was still like he was when Link had met with him again 7 years after Link was sealed in the Sacred Realm; he was still young since he was preserved as the Sage of Fire. Even so, the massive Goron still flew ten feet into the air and dropped like a rock. Kaylynn braced herself as Ruto rushed at her screaming in mock rage slashing with a pair of claw-like weapons. Kaylynn spun on her heel like a matador and Ruto raced past. Kaylynn's left foot snagged Ruto's ankle and sent the Zora Queen tumbling face first onto the ground. Sitting on Ruto's back Kaylynn laughed heartily as she watched Darunia fly and impact. The rest of the Hyrule Council was astounded, a fifteen year old boy with only Kokiri training had fought the Hero of Time to a deadlock, a 15 year old girl had just sent a 700-pound Goron ten feet into the air, and a 14 year old girl had defeated the Zora Queen, revered for her close combat skills, like it was no more than taking down a Stalchild. "I must say, I am impressed." Link said, helped up by his son. "Zelda, if you would present them with their instruments please?" Navi called as she fluttered onto the altar of time with Tatl and Tael flanking her. Zelda nodded and took a trio of polished wooden cases from one of the Council Members and placed them on the Altar of time. "These items served great warriors long ago, they will serve you well, as they have before." Zelda said wearily. Dace flipped open the first case. Lying on a bed of blue velvet was a baby blue ocarina; it seemed to glow as he picked it up. "The Ocarina of Time." Dace said softly, stepping to the side. Lita flipped open the second case, inside, was a small harp rimmed in gold with silver strings. "The Shadow Harp." Lita said softly, as Dace had done, stepping back to join her brother. Kaylynn flipped open her case and withdrew a small, silver flute. "The Flute of Ages." She said softly, stepping back to join her siblings. "Now, for your brooches. These are emblems of your heritage, wear them well." Link said, and opened a fourth polished wooden case, longer than the others. On a bed of royal purple velvet sat three silver brooches, differing on in design and the main jewel. Dace removed his and used it to clasp an emerald-colored cloak with had a faint glow to it which a guard handed to him. His brooch was molded in the shape of a silver owl with a small emerald clasped in his beak. Lita picked up hers and attached it to her cloak; it was molded in the shape of a robed monk holding a small amethyst above its head. Kaylynn picked up hers; it was molded into the shape of a Desert Eagle with a small topaz in its talons. She pinned it to her top, smiling slightly. Link walked over to Dace and touched the emerald on his brooch. Suddenly a flash of light filled the Temple of Time, when it cleared, Dace was floating in mid-air. He was clad in a dark green armor and he carried a blade similar to the Master Sword, but looked cooler. His hair seemed longer and his face looked older, his body more muscular. "Elindir, the companion to the Master Sword." A smooth voice floated out of a satchel hanging at Dace's side. Dace sheathed Elindir as a fairy who was a deep blue with crystal-like wings. "I am Zeral, Dace's fairy." Zeral said, fluttering above Dace's shoulder as Dace touched down to the ground. Link touched the tip of the Master Sword to Lita's brooch and another flash filled the room. When it cleared an older and more muscular Lita floated in the air. Her cloak looked like a dark rainbow woven into fabric and beneath it was dark purple armor. She held a massive staff made of hardened black wood, atop it was the Orb of Seasons. A glowing purple fairy flitted out of her satchel, introducing herself as Aileena, Lita's fairy. As Link tapped Kaylynn's brooch, she couldn't help but cringe slightly. When she emerged from the flash she wore gold-orange armor and carried twin Gerudo scimitars. Her fairy, colored a crimson red, was a pleasant companion by the name of Luna. The three transformed teenagers and their faeries walked out of the temple to face the oncoming evil.  
  
(Who is the new evil? Find out in the next chapter of: The Legend of Zelda: Power of Three) 


End file.
